Pieces of You
by BeachBlondeBabe
Summary: Xander needs help; Angel provides it. A/X
1. Dancing and Discovery

Title: Pieces of You  
  
Author:BeachBlonde  
  
Summary: Xander needs help, Angel provides it  
  
Pairing: A/X  
  
Rating: R, for some adult language, and for naughty dancing  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I get nothing, except maybe some feedback. Everything belongs to Joss, the lucky bastard...  
  
Feedback: I want to post this on a list, but I'm not sure if it's up to snuff. Please, please, please give me feedback. If I get nothing, this story is going down the drain  
  
Notes: Okay, this is my first attempt at writing, and this story has not yet been beta read. (Ps: Anyone interested in beta-ing this for me? Please, please, PLEASE contact me!) Slightly AU, canon up to season 3  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Loud music thumping a steady beat. Colored lights flashing in time to the music. Bodies everywhere. A body pressed against his, grinding ass against crotch. Arms wrapping around his torso, hands snaking into his shirt to massage his back. Lindsey McDonald was in heaven. The kid was beautiful. Longish, wavy brown hair; chocolate puppy-dog eyes, a beautiful smile. A body that was to die for: Broad shoulders and a toned chest, a definite swimmers build; long arms and legs, well-muscled but sleek. Strong hands, but graceful. It helped that the kid could dress, too. Black leather pants that fit him too well, and a matching black shirt, open over a white tank top, and cut just high enough that a small belly button ring was visible under the hem. A silver choker and black boots finished off his look, and it worked. Every eye, both male and female, in the place were on them. He knew what a pair they must look like. The boy turned, and, still grinding against Lindsey, smashed his lips against his, and snaked a gentle tongue into his mouth. Lindsey answered back with his own tongue, pushing the kid's tongue back into the boy's own mouth, and sweeping around, tasting the boy. The kid pulled back, grinning as he ended the kiss. "Going to the bar. Want anything?" Lindsey smiled at the boy, and nodded. He leaned close, right up to the boy's ear, so the kid could hear.  
  
"A beer. Please." He gave the ear a little lick, and as the boy turned, he slapped him on the ass. God, but that kid was cute. He watched him saunter towards the bar, and then grabbed a nearby table. He sat down, and looked around the club. There were so many people there. Something didn't feel quite right. He decided that it would be better to keep an eye on his . . .companion. He turned his gaze towards the bar, and spotted the kid. He was leaning over the bar, batting his eyelashes and laughing at something the bartender said. He knew it was time to go. He stalked over to the boy and grabbed his arm. "We're leaving. Come on." The boy tried to protest.   
  
"But our drinks! Lin-" Lindsey shot the boy a dirty look. "Sir, I already ordered them!" Lindsey kept on walking.   
  
"Tough shit." He dragged the kid out the front door, fuming the whole way. He turned around the side of the building, and they disappeared into an alley.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel froze, not believing what he saw. Lindsey dancing with another man didn't shock him. He'd known for a while that the energy between the lawyer and himself was more than just masculine testosterone. But the boy dancing with him . . . . It couldn't be. He was back in Sunnydale. The kid couldn't be here, dancing with Angel's mortal enemy. And yet, it was undeniable. That was Xander Harris.  
  
Angel had come to the club to find Lindsey. Well, he found him. And with Xander. God, Angel couldn't get over it. He walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor balcony. In this way, the club was a lot like the Bronze back in Sunnydale. He leaned over the railing, watching the two men dance. If you could call it that. Xander was grinding his rear end against Lindsey's crotch, and Lindsey's hands were everywhere on the younger man's body. It was amazing that two people could do that in public. And yet they were. He saw Xander kiss Lindsey, and watched as Lindsey returned the kiss with force. Angel's hands gripped the rails at he saw Xander wince at the force of Lindsey's kiss. Xander pulled back and smiled, the two men exchanged words, and Xander waltzed over to the bar.   
  
He watched the boy move. This wasn't the clumsy, loping gate of the boy Angel left behind five years ago. This was . . . amazing. His movements were fluid. They were graceful. They were almost predatory. Xander's clothes had changed, too. Gone were the loud shirts and baggy jeans. In their place were dark, tight fitting clothing. And Angel was sure he saw a piercing of some sort in Xander's navel. Xander stalked over to the bar, and leaned over, exposing his rather nicely shaped *Angel, stop that.* rear end, as he ordered drinks. He was leaning close to the bartender, who, Angel noticed, wasn't unattractive. Angel watched Lindsey storm over and grab Xander by the arm to drag him out. He noticed the sharp look Lindsey gave Xander, and he saw Xander recoil, in what looked like terror. He saw them leave, and swept out to follow them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll post more if I get some good reviews! 


	2. Assailent and Savior

Title: Pieces of You  
  
Author: Beach Blonde Babe  
  
Pairing: A/X  
  
Summary: Xander needs help. Angel provides it  
  
Feedback: Pretty please? With a cherry on top?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. It all belongs to Joss. I just borrow them  
  
A/N: This is very much un-beta'd. I still need a beta reader, so if anyone's interested, please contact me @ WhelpishZeppo514@Yahoo.com.  
  
Ch 2  
  
Lindsey was pissed. He'd paid good money for this kid, and he goes and flirts with the goddamn bartender! What the hell was that? Well, he was going to teach the kid a lesson. He dragged him into the alley behind the club. The boy was still protesting.  
  
"Really, I had ordered the drinks. Why couldn't we have stayed and finished them? I don't think this is the way to the car, Linds-" Xander was cut off by the back of Lindsey's hand. Lindsey pushed the stunned boy against a wall, and held the boy's wrists over his head. He then pushed a knee into Xander's groin. The boy knew the rules. Xander gasped as the knee found his crotch.  
  
"You're mine, kid. Mine for the entire night." He pressed insistent kisses onto the boy's lips, and then moved down to the kid's chest, mouthing his nipples through the thin material of his shirt.  
  
"But Lin-" The boy was stopped by more pressure at his groin. He breathed in sharply as pain ripped through his body. "Sir." He paused, and breathed in, before continuing. "I haven't . . . you know . . . ." The boy looked down, suddenly ashamed, and added "In a while" under his breath. Lindsey scoffed.  
  
"Come on, you can say it. Fuck. I want to fuck you." He delivered a crushing kiss to the boy's swollen lips. "Say it." Xander writhed underneath him, bucking to remove Lindsey's heavier body. Lindsey liked the fear he tasted in the boy's mouth. Xander whimpered as Lindsey's tongue cleaned out his mouth, and then, when Lindsey pulled back to kiss his cheek, he whispered, "You want to fuck me."   
  
Lindsey nodded, and whispered, "Not only do I want to, but I'm going to." His hand went for Xander's zipper. "Now."  
  
"Lindsey, please." Xander looked into Lindsey's eyes, trying to reason with him. He hoped the puppy-dog eyes worked as well on him as they had on everyone else.  
  
"I told you -" Lindsey pressed a kiss to the boy's protesting mouth. "Never -" He licked the boy's jaw. "Use -" He licked his neck. "My -" Lick. "Name." This time, instead of licking, he scraped his teeth over Xander's neck. Xander squirmed, recalling the number of times sharp fangs had done the same thing. It was too much for Xander, who whimpered and pushed Lindsey away with a loud "No!" He then took off at a run, leaving a stunned Lindsey behind him. Lindsey recovered, caught up to him, and grabbed him by his dark hair, dragging him down to the ground.  
  
"You little slut," he growled into the boy's ear. "First you grind against me on the dance floor, and now you try to pull this shit?" He laughed, and threw the boy down onto the ground. "Nice, Alex. Real nice." He walked away. He stopped when he heard the boy gasp. A smile spread across his face.  
  
"Oh God, wait!" He heard the boy cry out, and turned around after he added "Sir." The boy was a beautiful sight. He was on his hands and knees, one arm stretched out to stop Lindsey, and tears spotted his cheeks and glistened in his eyes. Just beautiful. He walked back over to the boy, who exhaled softly, and smiled up at Lindsey. Lindsey smiled back at him, and helped him up, kissing him chastely on the lips.  
  
Before punching him in the face. Xander reeled with the force of the blow, slamming back into the side of the building. Lindsey rushed forward, bringing his right fist into Xander's stomach. After Xander doubled over in pain, Lindsey brought his knee up to meet Xander's face. He watched in satisfaction as the kid's head snapped back into the wall, and then his whole body dropped to the floor. He delivered two more kicks to the boy's midsection when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.  
  
"Hello Lindsey." His eyes found two golden ones, and then everything went black.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel burst out into the cool LA night, ears still ringing from the horridly loud ringing. He frantically scanned the immediate area, but there was no sign of Lindsey or Angel. He broke into a run, heading towards Hollywood Boulevard. Lindsey often frequented that area, and there was no reason he wouldn't take Xander there. He stopped and sniffed the air. He smiled and turned the other way, running as fast as he could. Drakkar Noir was Lindsey's signature scent, and the man put enough of the stuff on so that Angel could find him anywhere. He turned, and ran behind the building he just left. He turned the corner just in time to see Xander sink to the floor, and he watched in horror as Lindsey kicked him twice in the ribcage. He growled low in his chest, and raced over. He grabbed Lindsey's shoulder, and vamped out. Smiling, he growled out a quick "Hello, Lindsey" before lashing out and knocking the bastard out cold.  
  
He almost smiled as Lindsey sunk to the floor. He would have, too, but he could smell blood, and it wasn't Lindsey's. He turned his attentions to Xander, who was face down on the cold cement. Lifting him into his arms, he surveyed the damage. A small cut marred his cheek, he had a black eye, and a thing ribbon of red issued from his nose. He knew there had to be internal bleeding in the boy's chest. Cradling Xander's head against his chest, he headed towards his car, and towards the hotel.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Once again, feedback gets another chapter. Coming up, a small peek into Xander's past. . . 


	3. Healing and Memories

Title: Pieces of You  
  
Author: Beach Blonde Babe  
  
Summary: Xander needs help. Angel provides it.  
  
Rating: PG-13. It's really not that bad, people. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all. I own nothing. I make no money. I borrow, and I put back.  
  
Feedback: I want to post this on a list, but I'm not sure if it's up to snuff. Please, please, please give me feedback. If I get nothing, this story is going down the drain  
  
Notes: Okay, this is my first attempt at writing, and this story has not yet been beta read. (Ps: Anyone interested in beta-ing this for me? Please, please, PLEASE contact me!) Slightly AU, canon up to season 3  
  
Ch 3.   
  
In it's heyday, the Hyperion Hotel was the hot spot of the LA area. Anyone who was anyone stayed at the Hyperion. It was host to a hoard of A list celebrities, politicians, and other assorted rich, famous, and beautiful people. It was closed and condemned in the 1940's, and wasn't reopened for a good 60 years. It wasn't reopened until it was bought by a broody vampire and his co-workers. It served it's purpose, becoming the base of operations for Angel Investigations, housing the original seven members, plus the Scooby Gang when the need arose. It had seen friendships, heartbreak, fights, love-making, weddings, break ups, birth, and death, and now, it was home to one solitary vampire. Everyone had moved on, leaving Angel to protect LA by himself. The hotel hadn't seen guests in a good five years, until now.  
  
For now, Angel sat at Xander's bedside, watching over him. He was breathing regularly, but it seemed shallow, and that worried Angel. He saw the boy try to turn and wince. Angel mentally slapped himself in the forehead. He forgot to check for broken bones. He gently lifted the boy up off the bed, cradling him in his arms. He peeled the tee shirt off Xander, wincing as he heard a small whimper escape his mouth. He laid him back down gently, and gasped at what he saw. Xander's body was part impressionist painting, part road map. Bruises of all colors and sizes mottled the landscape of Xander's body, and scars created a pattern on his skin, making him look as though he were covered in some horrible lace. Angel knew scars like those. He had whipped them onto Spike long, long ago.  
  
Xander gave a small whimper, bringing Angel out of his daze. The boy was beginning to frown in his sleep. That couldn't be good. Xander began to move, slowly at first, his brows furrowing, then faster, writhing against the cool sheets, and then more and more violently, as if trying to fight. His whimpers grew louder, and more frequent, becoming groans, then moans, and then full fledged words.   
  
Angel pulled him up, wrapping an arm around him and stroking him. "Xander! Can you hear me? You're okay, Xander. You're safe. You're with me, and you're in my hotel. Xander, can you hear me? Xander!" Xander thrashed harder in Angel's embrace, and Angel pulled him in tighter.  
  
Amidst cries of "Please, no," "stop," and moans and groans, Angel heard a word that made his borrowed blood run cold: "Daddy."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Scary "shocking revelations" music* Next time, the actual peek into Xander's past! And this time, I'll post another chapter after I get some *constructive* reviews . . . 


	4. Crying Over Spilt Milk

Title: Pieces of You  
  
Author: Beach Blonde Babe  
  
Summary: Xander needs help, Angel provides  
  
Warnings: Language, child abuse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I don't get anything from 'em. I'm just borrowing 'em.  
  
A/N: As always, feedback, please. I'm still looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested, let me know.  
  
Ch 4  
  
One of Xander's earliest memories was of spilling milk. He had been sitting at the table, eating cookies. Oreos, if he remembered correctly. His glass had a cow on it. A smiling cow. Xander's glass. His glass. His Uncle Rory won it for him at the Orange County Fair.  
  
He was wearing the pajamas Auntie Frieda gave him for Christmas. They were blue, with Scooby-Doo on them. Xander hated them. They were too big for him, and they made him hot, and kinda itchy.   
  
His father sat to his left, reading the newspaper. Beer cans littered the table in front of him.  
  
Xander finished his last Oreo, relishing the last lick of the creme filling. He got up from the table and picked up the glass, with the intention of putting it in the sink. Xander tripped. He stepped on leg of his too big Scooby Doo pajamas, and went sprawling to the floor. His glass, one of his prized possessions, went flying from his grasp, and shattered on the linoleum. Xander lay there, face down on the floor, heartbroken. He broke it. His glass. Xander began to cry.  
  
Tony Harris saw his boy fall from the corner of his eye. Goddamn clumsy brat. Always breaking things. "Jess!" Where was she? "Jessica! Where the hell are you? Your goddamn son broke a goddamn glass! Come clean this shit up!" He waited for her to come, but she never did. Bitch probably fell asleep in the tub again. He sighed, and shook his head. He'd have to do it himself. He turned to see his kid crying. Oh hell no. Anthony Harris's son didn't cry like a sissy about milk. He knew then that it was time to take matters into his own hands. He would teach his kid a lesson. He leaned down and picked up his kid by the arm. "What the fuck're you cryin' for, Alexander?" The brat only started sobbing harder.  
  
"I . . . Sorry, Daddy, won't do . . . I . . . sorry." The rest of Xander's words were swallowed in sobs. Tony shook his kid, hard.  
  
"Now you listen to me, you little shit." Alexander wasn't responding to him, so he shook him again. "You listen to me. Only pansies cry. You a pansy?" Alexander shook his head, but the hiccupping sobs kept coming.  
  
"No, Daddy." Sob "I." Sob. "I." Sob. The boy broke down into gasping cries, and Tony dragged him up to his room. He threw the boy in, turned around, adn pulled the door shut after him. He unbuckled his belt, taking it off and folding it in half.  
  
"Kid, this'll hurt me a lot more'n it'll hurt you." he sneered, looking down at the sniveling, wailing ball in front of him.  
  
Xander wrapped his arms around his head, and felt the leather bite into his side. He cried out, calling for Mommy, begging Daddy to stop. Daddy eventually did stop, and left Xander on the floor for Mommy to find the next morning.  
  
Xander was seven.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now. Same thing applies. I get more constructive feedback, you guys get another chapter. Next up, Xander and Jesse . . . 


	5. Hidden Treasure

Title: Pieces of You (5/?)  
  
Author: Beach Blonde Babe  
  
Summary: Xander needs help, Angel provides it  
  
Pairing: A/X  
  
Rating: R, for some adult language, and for naughty dancing  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I get nothing, except maybe some feedback. Everything belongs to Joss, the lucky bastard...  
  
Distribution (I forgot this in all the other chapters *sheepish grin*) Want. Take. Have. Let me know.  
  
Feedback: Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at writing, and this story has not yet been beta read. (Ps: Anyone interested in beta-ing this for me? Please, please, PLEASE contact me!) Pretty much AU canon, if that makes sense. Everything that happened on the show, happened here, only other stuff happened at the same time.  
  
Ch 5  
  
Angel held Xander close to his chest, the boy still writhing, struggling, now screaming "Daddy, no! Please, stop!" in between sobs. Angel stroked him gently, held tighter to him, silently cursing the bastard for whatever he did to him. How could that monster do this to his own flesh and blood?  
  
Xander gave one last small whimper, and went limp in Angel's arms. Angel laid him back down onto the bed gently, and went to get a towel. Wetting it and wringing it, Angel patted down Xander's face, brushing away errant dark curls. He was still frowning, but Angel knew that the worst had passed. He sat down on the bed next to Xander, and voiced his thoughts out loud.  
  
"Xander, what happened to you?"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"C'mere! I wanna show you something!"  
  
"What is it, Jess?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Shouldn't we get Willow?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think she'll like 'em very much."  
  
"What're you looking for, man?"  
  
"Oh! Found 'em! These."  
  
" . . . Jesse . . . These are . . . you have . . . holy cow! These're dirty magazines!"  
  
"Neat, huh? My dad threw 'em in the trash, 'stead of the recycling thingie. I took them out to recycle 'em, but then I saw what they were. What're we waiting for? Let's read!"  
  
"Oh my God"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEWW!!! That's a guy!!!"  
  
"What're they doing?"  
  
"Why would anyone want to do that?"  
  
". . . Hey Xan?"  
  
"Yeah Jess?"  
  
"Wanna try that?"  
  
"EEW! No!! . . . Do you think it'll hurt?"  
  
"She doesn't look like it hurts."  
  
"Well, if it hurts, I'm stopping."  
  
"Okay. . . . Ack! Xan! Watch the teeth!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh wow. This is. . . whoa."  
  
"Gah! What is that stuff!"  
  
"I dunno!! It just . . . came out!"  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"Whoa. Wow. It was . . . whoa."  
  
"Will you do it to me?"  
  
". . . Nah. Let's go play some Nintendo."  
  
". . . Okay Jess."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Aww...poor Xander. More feedback, more fiction!  
  
Next Chapter: More Jesse and Xander, and Angel shopping! 


	6. Boys, Interrupted

Title: Pieces of You  
  
Author: Beach Blonde Babe  
  
Summary: Xander needs help, Angel provides it  
  
Pairing: A/X  
  
Rating: Very hard R, for man to man pre-naughtyness  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I get nothing, except maybe some feedback. Everything belongs to Joss, the lucky bastard...  
  
Distribution (I forgot this in all the other chapters *sheepish grin*) Want. Take. Have. Let me know.  
  
Feedback: Yes! Yes! God yes! Give it to me! Please!  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at writing, and this story has not yet been beta read. (Ps: Anyone interested in beta-ing this for me? Please, please, PLEASE contact me!) Pretty much AU canon, if that makes sense. Everything that happened on the show, happened here, only other stuff happened at the same time.  
  
SorryIDontWrite - We're the ones who should be sorry. You have an amazing eye for details, and you'd make an amazing writer. Thanks for your reviews. Everyone else, pay attention to his/her review. It's how all reviews should be!  
  
Ch. 6  
  
Angel, after tucking Xander in one more time, headed down to the kitchen on the first floor. He wanted to have something ready by the time Xander got up. He searched through the pantries for anything he had left, and realized that that amounted to five packets of blood and a box of macaroni and cheese. He sighed, acknowledging that it had been a while since anyone visited him. Time to go shopping. Good thing there was a Vons down the street from the hotel. It took him all of five minutes to drive down there.  
  
Imagine, if you will, a vampire, dressed all in black, pushing a shopping cart filled with twinkies, ding-dongs, ho-hos, and everything necessary to make a large breakfast in the morning, lunch in the afternoon, and dinner at night. He smiled at the checkout girl, pitying her for having to work the graveyard shift. He loaded all the stuff in his car, and drove back to the hotel. It made him anxious to leave Xander alone right now, but Angel knew he would be hungry. And in pain. *Crap. Angel, you are such an idiot sometimes.* He'd forgotten to get something for the pain. He threw a u-turn, drove across the city, made a quick stop at a building that wasn't supposed to exist, and headed back to the hotel. He dropped everything in the kitchen, and ran up to his room. He burst through the door, fully expecting Xander to be in the throes of another nightmare. Instead, he was asleep. He was still grimacing, but he was fine otherwise. Angel heaved a deep sigh of relief, and went back to the kitchen to start breakfast. The sun would be up soon, and hopefully, so would Xander.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jesse looked at Xander, fear apparent in his caramel eyes. He placed a hand on Xander's cheek, forcing him to meet his eyes.  
  
"I . . . Yes. More than anything." And it was true. He wanted Jesse. In all his fifteen years, he had never wanted anything more. He leaned up and kissed Jesse softly on the lips. Jesse moaned against his skin, leaving Xander with goose bumps.  
  
"God . . . Xan." Jesse trailed off, instead choosing to deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue insistently against Xander's lips, until they finally parted, allowing him to taste his best friend. Xander mewled, and he wrapped his arms around Jesse's back. He couldn't touch him enough. He needed him to hold him, to love him. He could feel Jesse, hard against his belly, and that only made him harder. "Are you ready?" Xander could have melted at all the concern in Jesse's eyes. Xander kissed him again, letting him know without words. "Oh God." He lifted Xander's shirt, running his hands over Xander's warm flesh. Inwardly, he cringed. Xander's skin was marred with heavy scars, left by his bastard of a father. He pushed the thought out of his mind. Xander would see how truly beautiful he was.  
  
Xander had never felt anything like this. Jesse seemed to be everywhere, kissing him, touching him, letting him feel. He felt him undo his jeans, and slide them down, along with his boxers. He heard, more than saw, Jesse undo his own pants, and slide them down. He gasped at the sensation of Jesse against him, without the barrier of clothing. Jesse was hard, pulsating against him. He felt Jesse spin him around, and he bent over, waiting for him. Jesse put one slick finger against Xander's entrance, and Xander moaned, low and deep.  
  
"Here goes nothing." And Jesse slipped the finger inside of him. Xander just about screamed, biting his lip to stop it from escaping. If his father heard . . . . He brushed the thought aside, instead focusing on Jesse. Jesse was . . . everything Xander wanted to be. He was strong, he had a family who loved him. He was sturdy, stable. And he really cared for Xander, despite those times when they were younger, and he had felt used. Now, Jesse looked at him as a lover, as well as a best friend. And Xander was truly in love. He moaned as Jesse put another finger back there. Must have been a little too loud, because he heard a door slam open. Grabbing Jesse's hand, he pulled his love out, and threw him into the closet. He whispered through the doors "Jess. I love you. You have to stay in there." He choked back a sob, and continued. "No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, stay in that closet and don't make a sound. I love you, Jesse." And he turned around in time to see his door swing open. His father stood there in his underwear. *At least he has something on.* Xander pushed those thoughts out of his mind as his father slid his briefs down to the floor, and pushed Xander down onto the bed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
A short time later, Xander, bruised and battered, pulled Jesse out of his closet. Jesse tumbled out, tears in his eyes. He wrapped both arms around Xander, holding him close.  
  
"Shit, Xan. If I had ever known that it was that bad . . . . I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." Jesse helped Xander clean up, and they snuck back to Jesse's house together.  
  
The next day, school started, and the boys met Buffy Summers, and everything changed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ookay. This was my last pre-written part of the story, so updates are going to be far between. I swear, there really will be some A/X goodness in the next chapter. This is the last Xander-memory for a while. Please, review, and leave some constructive criticism. 


	7. Fight or Flight, or Food?

Title: Pieces of You  
  
Author: Beach Blonde Babe  
  
Summary: Xander needs help, Angel provides it  
  
Pairing: A/X  
  
Rating: R again, for language and ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I get nothing, except maybe some feedback. Everything belongs to Joss, the lucky bastard...  
  
Distribution (I forgot this in all the other chapters *sheepish grin*) Want. Take. Have. Let me know.  
  
Feedback: Yes! Yes! God yes! Give it to me! Please!  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at writing, and this story has not yet been beta read. Pretty much AU canon, if that makes sense. Everything that happened on the show, happened here, only other stuff happened at the same time.  
  
//___// means thoughts, by the by.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Jesse!" Xander awoke with a start, calling out the name of his lost love. He was awake now, but Xander's mind kept replaying that horrible moment. He kept seeing, with mounting horror, Jesse explode before his eyes. He saw Jesse's beautiful eyes, twisted by the demon, dry up and disappear.   
  
//What the hell?// Xander looked about, noticing for the first time that he wasn't in his hotel room. He was in *a* hotel room, just not his. He threw the sheet back, and let out a hearty "Ack!" when he realized that his clothes were suddenly missing. He wrapped the sheet around himself, thinking backwards. //Okay. Drove to LA. Check. Checked into the hotel. Check. Called Lindsey, dancing, then . . . oh crap.// Images of Lindsey smiling amiably before beating the shit out of him filled Xander's mind. //Okay, I'm not dead, so either Lindsey had a change of heart and helped me.// Xander snorted mentally. //Or else someone else did.// Xander ran a mental list of everyone in LA who would possibly help him, and then put him up in a fairly swanky hotel. //Hey, wait a sec. Doesn't Angel have a . . . // "Oh crap." He rushed out fo the doors to find his would-be-hero, praying to whatever gods would listen that it wasn't Angel.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel hummed along softly to the radio in the kitchen. Angel stood in front of the gigantic, pro-grade stove in teh hotel's kitchen. A hodgepodge of bowls, food, pots, pans, and spices littered the countertops, and the lone pan Angel was working on currently suddenly burst into flame. Angel gave a cry of surprise and threw the pan into the sink, turning on the water quickly. He shook his head and sighed. "Damn. The third pan..." He looked up towards where he assumed the Powers That Be resided. "What am I doing wrong?"  
  
"Crap." Angel spun at the sound of the new voice, and spotted Xander darting towards the main entrance, clad only in Angel's white satin sheets. He dashed after him, reaching him just before he darted into the sunlight. Xander struggled in Angel's grasp, as Angel tried to calm the panicked boy down.  
  
"Xander, relax! You're here, with me, in my hotel in LA!" Angel spoke in a voice that one would use when speaking to a three-year-old.  
  
"And that's supposed to make me relax why, now?" Xander pushed against Angel's chest. Angel just wrapped his arms tighter around him. He stopped, feeling slightly fluttery. Angel, despite the whole "dead/undead" thing, felt...safe. Solid, warm even, despite his cold skin. Xander was suddenly filled with disgust for himself. //Come on, Xan. This is Deadboy, for Christ's sake.//  
  
"Are you done?" Angel's voice, from above him, rumbled through the chest Xander was pressed up against. He resigned himself, sighed, and nodded. Angel stepped back slightly but didn't let go of Xander's wrists. Xander sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I won't bolt, Deadboy." Angel winced at the harsh use of that old, spiteful nickname, and Xander was sorry he had used it, but he tried not to show it. "Naked, remembe? Speaking of, what gives?" Giving Xander's still captive wrists a tug, Angel led Xander to the informal dining room.  
  
"Eat first, questions later." He brough Xander into the kitchen, and motioned him over to the small table AI used as their informal dining area. Xander sat, eye twitching, as pain ran up his side. Angel grabbed his hand and placed his other at the small of Xander's back, helping him into his seat.  
  
"Thanks." Xander looked around, taking in the hotel for the first time. "Nice place." The vampire never looked up from the stove he was using.   
  
"Thanks." He cracked open an egg, sliding into the pan in front of him. "You in pain?"  
  
Xander was taken aback by the bluntness of the question. The vampire was never this Anya-like. "Ummm.... A little." he admitted. Angel left his post and popped open a little bottle that was sitting on the counter. He removed two blue pills, poured a glass of water, and set everything in front of Xander, returning quickly to the egg. He didn't look at Xander once. Xander eyed the pills, though about it, and downed them. He murmured his thanks to Angel, who simply slid the eggs onto a plate, grabbed a fork, and plopped down next to Xander. Stabbing the egg with the fork, he held some up for Xander to eat. "You know, Angel," Xander began cattily, "I picked up this nifty little skill when I was, like, four. It's called, 'Feeding Myself.' Wanna see?" Angel merely stared at him and held the fork at Xander's mouth level. Xander stared back, not wanting to back down. Finally, after a few minutes of macho staring, Xander backed down, sighing and opening his mouth. Angel fed him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay, that's it for now. Suffering from major writer's block, so I don't know when I'm going to update. I'll try to make it snappy! 


	8. An Apology from the Author

Fans and friends, odds and ends:

I'm really sorry if you've been waiting forever for an update. I really, truly haven't given up on this story. My life just went a little crazy for a while, not to mention the fact that I've hit _major_ writer's block. If you all have any suggestions, please feel free to leave it for me here. It'd be a huge help for me. I'm workin' on it, though, and I'll try to get something in here for you guys before New Year's. In case I don't, have a wonderful holiday season, and best wishes for your new year!

The Author


End file.
